


Jensen in Green

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Conventions, F/M, First Kiss, Jealousy, Questions, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Jensen may or may not be jealous





	

“This question is for all three of you.” The sweet girl in the Castiel trench coat said after a little teasing from Jared. (Y/n) was nestled on a tall chair between Jensen and Jared, her feet barely touching the bottom rung, while Jensen and Jared made it look like a normal chair. She swung her feet as she waited for the question, smiling sweetly at the girl. “If you could pick any comic character to be, who would it be?” The girl asked.

“Well, Jenny could be Captain America.” (Y/n) laughed. Jared laughed loudly into the microphone while Jensen hung his head, but had a smile on his face.

“I was thinking more like Iron Man or something.” Jensen said. “Because I think it’s a requirement that you have to be good looking to play him.” That earned some cheers from the audience. “Or Batman. Yeah I think I could be a good Batman.”

“Depends on which Batman you wanna be.” (Y/n) laughed. “Michael Keaton, Christian Bale, or Ben Afflack.”

“Adam West.” Jared coughed, making everyone laugh.

“Well, who do you think you could be?” Jensen asked. Jared scanned the crowd before he saw a guy a couple rows back with Mjolnir. After getting it from him, he whipped off his beanie to let his hair flow and posed with the hammer. “Oh, so you wanna be Chris Hemsworth.” Jensen stated, making Jared laugh.

“I think I’d make a great Thor!” He laughed.

“I think Sam already was Thor there for like two seconds.” (Y/n) pointed out.

“She knows your character better than you do.” Jensen laughed.

“Well, Miss Supernatural Wiki, who would you be?” Jared asked, handing the hammer back to it’s owner. (Y/n) set there, pondering for a second.

“Well, I have two.” She laughed. “Harley Quinn because I mean, did you guys see Suicide Squad.” There were several cheers from the audience.

“Our ratings would be a lot higher if you gave us a Harley Quinn getting dressed scene.” Jared commented, making (y/n) laugh.

“The second one I think I would have to steal from Jared.” (Y/n) explained. “I think I would like to be a Lady Thor. And there’s one huge reason for it.” She laughed.

“Really now?” Jensen asked. “And what exactly would that be?” She looked out at the audience.

“My girls out there know exactly what I’m talking about.” There were lots of hooting from the women, and several men in the audience.

“I feel like I’m missing something.” Jensen said.

“Should I tell him?” (Y/n) asked the crowd. They all cheered her on. She got up and walked to the edge of the stage, stretching to make herself look taller. “Kneel!” She called out, making people cheer loudly.

“Ah, (y/n) and Tom Hiddleston, sitting in a tree!” Jared teased. (Y/n) missed the way that Jensen’s jaw clenched or his hand gripped his mic.

“What can I say? I have a taste for good looking guys that are taller than me.” You laughed. Before you could sit down, Jared stood up next to you, looking down at you.

“Well, I think I met both those requirements.” He said, making a victory motion. The rest of the convention went by in a blur for Jensen. Afterwards, he walked with (y/n) to get some water in the green room while Jared played around on stage with Rob and Rich.

“Hey (y/n).” Jensen said once they were alone in the green room. She turned to look at him.

“Yeah Jen?” She asked. Right then, his lips were on hers and his arms were around her. At first, she was in shock, but then she melted into the kiss. He pulled back after a moment, breathless. She stared up at him. “IF I would’ve known talking about my celebrity crush would’ve got you to kiss me, I would’ve done it two weeks into my contract on Supernatural.”

“You wanted me to kiss you?” Jensen asked. “You purposely made me jealous?” You smiled and kissed him.

“Mr. Ackles, you look really good in green.” You laughed. He pushed you against the wall and kissed you again, not caring if anyone walked in.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
